Ballad of the Broken
by AngelofN
Summary: Klavier's suprised when someone knocks on his door at three in the morning. And is even more suprised at the person, and how they look. A Note, a depressed Defence Attorney and a Night of Help. What will come of it? Somewhat KlavierxApollo.


--

??

2:58 AM

--

Apollo slowly dragged his way up the steps, of Klavier Gavin's mansion, tears dripping down his cheeks and getting lost with the falling rain drops, held tightly in his right hand is a note. Knocking a couple of times on the door with the note holding hand, the first knock started of quite loud, and slowly got quieter with each knock, stopping after about five knocks, Apollo then let his hand rest at his side again, still holding the note close to his Person.

Klavier blinked at the sound of knocking "..Someone here.. at 3 AM?" the German Prosecutor mumbled to himself with a blink. Slowly making his way down the stairs, stopping for a moment as the knocking stopped, shrugging, he continued to walk towards the door, slowly opening it. Eyes widening ever so slightly at what he saw upon opening the door.

Apollo just stood there, staring at the floor, Klavier quickly took in the Attorney's appearance, a red shirt and a pair of jeans, far different from the look he was used too. Klavier's eyes then set upon the note for a moment, the only words he could make out were 'Sorry' and 'Phoenix' knowing he'd make sure to ask about it later "...Herr Justice..?" Klavier said with his usual German accent, a frown on his face not at the man coming over at this time in the morning, but that he seemed so sad.. so depressed.. so Alone..

Apollo slowly looked up, to meet eyes with Klavier, Klavier's eyes were a shining blue, but there was something in them, that Apollo hadn't seem before, sympathy? Maybe even.. sadness. "H-hello, Prosecutor Gavin.." Apollo barely managed to say, his throat felt on the verge of closing him up, letting him die and slow death. Klavier shook his head lightly "..Call me Klavier, Herr Justice.." Apollo nodded weakly, before Klavier moved out the way, allowing the Attorney to come inside.

Apollo slowly steps into the mansion, not even looking around, a mixture of tears and rain dripped from him, as he stood there, staring at the floor he then slowly moved the note holding hand in Klavier's direction, who accepted the piece of paper, reading it to himself.

"To Pollo.  
Were sorry, but we decided that were becoming a burden to you.. having to pay for our meals.. to keep the office open.. and to keep us living somewhere.. so we both decided to get out of your life..

Signed, Phoenix and Trucy."

Klavier blinked, biting his lip slightly as he examined the note, noticing a number on the back, at the bottom, under the letter itself, he quietly and with ease thanks to the rain, ripped that bit off and stored it in his pocket, before placing the note on the table and moving towards Apollo from behind. Apollo just stared blankly at the floor, not even noticing Klavier, until the prosecutors arms were wrapped around his mid-section, "I'm sorry for your loss, Herr-- Apollo.." Klavier whispered softly to the Defence Attorney, Apollo's eyes widened for a split second, before he went blank again, turning around, to bury his head into the crook of Klavier's "..Why?" Apollo murmured against the other's neck. Klavier frowned again, still having his arms wrapped around the saddened Defence Attorney, began slowly leading them towards the Living room, so they could sit down, and get some warmth by the fire.

Klavier sat down first, Apollo sat down a few minutes after him, wrapping his arms around the Prosecutors waist, resting his body against Klaviers. Apollo blushed slightly to himself, just noticing the position they were in, was weird for the two of them, however, if it came up later, Apollo would probably just blame it on his feelings 'But which ones.. the ones about Mr. Wright and Trucy going, or my feelings for Mr. Gavin..?' Apollo thought to himself as a very small smile came to his face, Klavier catching this smiled back ever so softly.

"Klavier..." Apollo whispered, head tilting back slightly to look up at the Prosecutor with his deep brown eyes. Klavier blinked a little, before turning his head, to gaze into Apollo's eyes with his own Light blue ones "Ja, Apollo..?" Apollo smiled for a moment "Thank you." Klavier blinked again in response "What for.. Apollo?" Apollo smiled again, he seemed to be a little better than when he first arrived "Thank you for helping me through tonight." Apollo whispered, as he rested his head against Klavier's shoulder "Well, I'll be here to help you through the next few days or so.. if you want me too, Apollo.." Klavier replied softly, Klavier than heard a light snore, blinking he turned to face Apollo who was asleep, a small smile slid across his lips as he watched the Defence Attorney sleep before whispering quietly "Gute Nacht, Apollo.." Klavier then wrapped a single arm around Apollo, the other he pushed into his pocket, fishing out the piece of paper from earlier. Before turning his head to look about for his cell, hoping he left it somewhere near by. Smiling slightly seeing it, Klavier slowly picks it up, dialling the number, before sighing quietly.

"..Hello?" a male voice spoke on the other end, the voice seemed familiar to the German Prosecutor. "Guten Tag, Herr Wright.." Klavier replied his voice slightly cold, which was a tone Klavier hasn't used before. It wasn't his style, however, he seemed he couldn't help it when he thought about the state Apollo was in earlier. The voice sighed "..Good Morning, Prosecutor Gavin.. I assume you know the.. 'situation'.." Phoenix mumbled down the phone, "What, you and the Fraulean leaving Apollo behind..?" Klavier replied in a quiet and calm tone, blinking slightly as he heard sobbing in the background, shaking his head.

Phoenix sighed "...It's not like that." Phoenix replied in a saddened tone "Then what is it like, Herr Wright? Because, from what I've see of Apollo so far this morning. It's like he's been abandoned.. he treated you and Trucy like a family.. and you left him.." he replied once more in his cold tone, at this point he didn't even notice Apollo get up, watching him talk to someone down the phone, knowing who it was, by what he just said.

"W-we had to get away from someone.. someone I got convicted whose gonna be after me.." Phoenix replied a slight desperation in his voice "Well, Herr Wright, why didn't you let him go with you..?" Klavier replied, his voice was now not harsh and cold, but sort of disappointed, and Apollo looked at him in the same way '..Does he want me gone..? Is that what he meant..?' Apollo thought to himself as he kept quiet, just listening.

"..I was going to. But dragging him away from the one person he cared for most. Is something I refuse to do.." Phoenix replied somewhat bitterly, Klavier then blinked, a little hurt that there was someone Apollo liked "And who is this someone..?" Klavier asked softly, Phoenix then blinked, "Prosecutor, can you say your name for me..?" Phoenix replied in the same softness, as Klavier did moments ago "..Klavier Gavin.." Phoenix then smiled "That is the person. You and Apollo are made for each other. And that's been proved.. when Apollo was abandoned, who did he go to for help..?" Phoenix asked, Klavier blinked "M-me.." Phoenix nodded "Exactly.. Just one thing Klavier.." Phoenix closed his eyes and sighed "Never let him know about this conversation, for all he knows, me and Trucy are gone forever. That's the way it has to be now.. for his sake. Just help him, and say those words..".

The only sound heard after that, was the feint buzzing sound coming from the phone. Klavier ended the call, placing the phone down, he turned towards Apollo, and jumped back a little with widened eyes "...Apollo.." Apollo just stared at him, slightly saddened "It was them, wasn't it.." Klavier nodded once. Apollo stood up, feeling hurt, saddened, and something else.. not even he sure what it was "Why.. didn't you tell me, you knew how to contact them?!" Apollo yelled, almost loud enough to break windows. Klavier sighed, closing his eyes "I thought, talking to them, might hurt you, more than you already are.." "I don't need you to worry about me!" Apollo yelled in return, although, inside he was happy Klavier had some feelings for him. Klavier stopped for a moment, slightly hurt by the comment "Very well.. Herr Justice.." Klavier then stood up, placing the piece of paper next to the cell phone and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

Apollo looked at the piece of paper for a moment with a slight frown, before turning away, and moving towards the Kitchen, Klavier was stood in front of a Coffee machine sliding a hand through his hair, Apollo stood near the doorway, trying to think of what to say, all he could say was "...If they had asked, would you have wanted me to go with them..?" Apollo asked softly, Klavier turned to face the Defence Attorney, and blinked, before leaning back against the counter '..It's now or never Klavier.. make it count..' he thought to himself. before shaking his head "Do you want the truth, Herr Justice? If so, then, no I would not have liked you to have gone with Herr Wright, and Fraulein Trucy. Because.. Ich Liebe Dich, Apollo.." Klavier's cheeks then turned a soft pink, while Apollo's were completely red, almost as red as the t-shirt he was wearing. Apollo blinked, lightly brushing his right foot against the floor in a bashful manner "T-translation..?" he attempted to hide the smirk, know what it meant, but would rather hear it in English.

"I love you, Apollo.." Klavier whispered softly in response before moving towards the bright red attorney, the Grman Prosecutor wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist pulling the Attorney to him. Apollo rested his head against Klavier's chest. Smiling softly.

--

Klavier's Mansion

6:32 AM

--

Apollo looked down at Klavier, who was asleep, head in his lap, smiling softly, Apollo leaned over him to pick up the piece of paper, which had Phoenix and Trucy's contact number on '..It's for the best...' Apollo though to himself, as he threw said piece of paper into the still burning fire, a soft warmth still filling the living area. Apollo just sat there watching the number slowly burn to nothing, before shuffling about till he was laid with Klavier, wrapping his arms around the Prosecutor "..Goodbye Mr. Wright and Trucy.." Apollo whispered, as to not awaken the sleeping Klavier. "..Goodbye forever.." and with that, Apollo closed his eyes, cuddling up to the German Prosecutor in his arms.

**A/N: Bleh. / I'm not so sure about this one. Anyway. Please R&R. :**


End file.
